


非作者35

by daliandanzi



Category: wl - Fandom
Genre: GL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	非作者35

生老病死

生

地府来信的时候，赵云澜正和沈巍抱在床上。

这是个寻常的高温夏日，要说哪里不对，也就是昨晚他俩胡搞的时候把空调遥控器弄不见了，一大早就热得喘不过气。

沈巍埋在赵云澜肩窝，低而急促的呼吸抵着他的脖颈，像是一道泡过热水的符咒缠住了他。赵云澜脑袋偏在枕头里，蹭在软绵绵的布料上。自下而上的动作顶得他下半身悬空，肩背倒成了支点，全是的肌肉酸胀乏力，只有股间被操得发麻。

他喉咙传出呜咽，沉而绵长，又被沈巍的力气撞散，断断续续，张嘴成了哈声。做到九成火，声音怎么出来就由不得控制。

赵云澜搂着沈巍的肩头，稍微撑起身，让身上的人抱住他，背脊稍微好受些。体内顶着的那根东西变了个角度，激得下腹连着胸腔发抖。

来信是一缕黑色的长雾，孤悬在半空迟缓地旋转。赵云澜嘴唇贴在沈巍胳膊上，抬眼顶着那道雾，一手给自己手淫，另外一只手来回摩挲着沈巍的后背。

以前这人没这么爱出汗，自从生了三魂七魄，在床上变得湿漉漉的。加上这天气，两人粘着的躯体几乎淌出条河来。

沈巍低低地哼了一声，脸颊紧绷，汗水顺着下巴滴落在赵云澜胸口，在一团火热中凉得像是雨。顶弄的频率渐渐快得赵云澜招架不住，用力勾着沈巍的脖子发泄般咬上那两片红得不像样的嘴唇，沈巍在他嘴里用全然不似此刻激荡凶猛的方式小心翼翼地舔他。

赵云澜右手猛地抽开，射在沈巍小腹上，夹紧了腿感觉到阴茎还在肠道轻轻抽搐，没跳一会儿潮湿涌荡而出，堵在里面泄了好一阵子。

高潮中沈巍眉心带着一弯漂亮的弧度，形如月亮。赵云澜觉得好笑，喘着大气在沈巍额头上撞了一下，响声浑浊，两个人都被撞得有点懵。他又笑嘻嘻地去揉那处发红的皮肤。

沈巍连脖子带脸都是一片诚实的粉色，把赵云澜压在床头沉默了两分钟才轻声说：“我去接信。”

赵云澜推他：“我去，你把空调遥控找出来。”

他从床上站起身，膝盖使不上力几乎后倒，空气里事后的味道膻得吓人。赵云澜回过头，沈巍披了条毯子往床底下钻，全无教授风范，像是个糊涂小鬼。

一下了床，人就生出两样来。

方才激情时赵云澜还觉得自己年轻气盛，走了两步像老牛拉着破车，一抬腿就屁股疼，不知是谁的体液垂坠着从腿间流了下来。他透着一种性事之后特有的颓软，好似被折腾得老了五岁。

一张轻飘飘的黄纸从黑雾飘摇中落到手上，同时落下的还有一枚白色的薄玉。赵云澜瞧了一眼，挑着眉，漫不经心地对沈巍说：“看来我得出去一趟。”

倒不是什么大事，夜叉在此间转世，得了一段人生，阎王殿有些担心轮回压不住他，镇了个封玉，让赵云澜给送过去。

孩子还挺会投胎，是临城副市长的孙子，刚好满月。这事由赵云澜出面做人情倒合情合理。

本来赵云澜打算一个人早去早回的，看了看沈巍沉着脸低头摆弄空调遥控器的样子，心脏塌下去一块。找了两件正装，拉着人一起去喝满月酒。

人声鼎沸的官场约等于赵云澜无往不利的战场，哪怕市领导他全不认识，一顿饭下来也攀了七八门亲戚，如果不是碍于带着家属，且家属脸色不佳，他差不多都要在这头混个职务了。

最神的是和副市长夫人聊得投缘，莫名其妙成了小寿星的干爹。

赵云澜用胳膊顶了顶沈巍：“没想到，夜叉是我们干儿子了，等下次去地府，还真有笑话讲。”

沈巍眼睛眨了眨，低头看着袖口，沉声说：“你认的。我没认。”

吃过饭副市长夫人专程把孙子推来给赵云澜看，赵云澜将玉给娃娃戴在脖子上，还拎起来抱了一会儿，可孩子被他一下巴胡子吓哭了，哭得嘶声裂肺几乎闭气。

赵云澜手忙脚乱把孩子往旁边送，保姆没捞着，沈巍接住了。

哭声立马止住。赵云澜气不打一处来，看样子这小夜叉又是个花痴登徒子的料。

沈巍却不会抱孩子，像拎着只兔子，眼镜都快滑下来，还不敢伸手去扶。又怕把孩子摔了，脖子后面露出紧张的红色。保姆赶紧把婴儿车推过来解围才算完事。

回程路上，赵云澜一边开车一边笑，笑得沈巍在旁边起毛。

“……不就是占了点地府的便宜。”沈巍忍不住扶额。

“也不全是。”赵云澜把着方向盘转了个弯，嘴里哼着不成曲的调子，“沈巍，我就喜欢看你不知道怎么办的样子。”

沈巍眨了眨眼，半响无奈道：“你无不无聊……”

“得亏我们没有孩子，要是有……哈哈哈哈哈哈……”赵云澜笑得更厉害了，车速都不得不放慢，后面一辆车后来居上，鱼一般从侧面滑过去。

沈巍红了脸，又不知道该说什么，手指慌乱的去调车载电台。

弄了半天，没出声音。

老

三天前有人给特调处送来一方长宽不到一米的一个柜子，中间有只红色的透明罐，装着只刺猬一样的东西不停的跑，带着齿轮滴溜溜地转动。

刚好遇到沈巍来接赵云澜下班，俩人对视了一眼，心照不宣地同时叹气：这是只穷奇。

柜子是龙虎山寄来的，留言说放在特调处保存几周自会有人来取。

穷奇是上古凶兽，和蛇族不睦，祝红一见就晕，一晕就要请病假，赵云澜不惯这毛病，干脆把柜子搬回家了。而在家里大庆又和它犯怵，连夜出走去大学路过夜。

原本没有什么大不了的，就当家里养了只仓鼠，还不用喂食。偏偏赵云澜是个手欠的主儿，这东西五千年前他也没见过，实在好奇去开了柜门，被煞气冲出来蚀了手指。还好他反应迅速，只是四根指头齐刷刷脱了层皮。

沈巍给气得没有办法，牙床都快要咬碎，有掐死他的心下不了掐死他的手，最后还得惨白着脸红着眼睛一点点给人上药。

赵云澜实在是很明白怎么惹他心烦，哎哟哟叫着疼：“巍……沈巍……巍巍大宝贝，还有这根，哎哎你轻点……”

那么大个人了，沈巍没可能寸步不离捆着他不让他犯欠，担心他出事是真的，脑子一急训了赵云澜半个多钟头，把上古凶兽的危害夸张了十几倍，嘴唇都说干了。

开始赵云澜挺嫌弃的，偷偷用卫生纸塞住耳朵，过了半天发现沈巍还在念，贱兮兮地把纸团拿开翘了两条长腿看着他笑：“好啦我的沈教授，以前没见你这么能说啊，真把我当你学生啦？现在就这么爱唠叨，老了可怎么办。”

沈巍被他堵噎了，捏着手里的杯子连喝了两大杯白水，心里突然乱糟糟的。

这不是他第一次有类似感觉，去鬼成人以后，有些东西慢慢在发生变化。

一直以来他欲望强烈，情感压迫，压得极痛时眼睛一睁开世界都是黑色的，昆仑是他在混沌黑暗中一小撮血红的心愿，但沈巍其实并不懂得如何去护着它。他拔不开萦绕在四周那些浑浊恶心的东西，甚至又因如此无力的痛苦才能续命。知道遇见赵云澜之后，他每做一点牺牲，压在心底的黑色就会被放开一指宽，使得心尖上的红色渐渐突兀艳丽。他因为牺牲感到幸福，拥有了几千年来从未有过的快慰。

这其实是不对的，赵云澜翻过好几次脸，拦不住沈巍愿意。

可当他适应了体内的三魂七魄，那些穷凶极恶的贪婪、靠自毁才能获取平静的渴望似乎都变轻了。一些清淡的、明净的、轻浮而琐碎的情绪日渐涌入了肺腑，使得他会松懈肩膀，在无意识的状态下产生出寻常人的快乐或不安，讲出一些自己都没想过的话，念叨得像个惹人厌的教导主任。

这让沈巍窘迫起来，心脏突突直跳，甚至红了耳朵。

过了数周，终于有人把小怪物领走，是位修行了七十多年才入道的小地仙。满脸褶子，一头白发，梳着个小中分骑摩托车来的，还穿着件和赵云澜一模一样的马甲。

两人一打照面，沉默了几秒，彼此都有些尴尬。

老头虽然只是小地仙，但口若悬河侃侃而谈，是个人物。几句话就和赵云澜打得火热。本来沈巍多少怀疑龙虎山抓这东西的意图，不过念及他们好歹修正一派，没什么歪风邪气。再加上赵云澜自来熟的认了这个褶子脸当大哥，号称择日登门拜会，料想不会出惹出太大麻烦。

把人送走后房间里少了前几日齿轮转动的吱吱声，略感安静。赵云澜挎着眉头分外惆怅，总觉得那褶子老头就是自己的未来。

“你变成什么样，我都不会嫌弃你的。”沈巍坐在对面矜持地注视着他。

赵云澜没好气地撇了撇嘴：“你看看，看看，心里明明也是这么想的，都写在脸上了！”他越想越不痛快，站起来直接跳过茶几一下子扎到沈巍怀里，沈巍猝不及防，差点没接住，椅子被撞得嘎吱一声滑退半米远。

赵云澜以一种别扭的姿势把人抱住，沈巍无措地阻拦了一下也没推开。赵云澜的身体轻得像块木头，他要是真抗拒哪里有推不开的。

“人不但会老，还会死，任何生命都有消散的一天，神仙也不例外。”沈巍伸手捞着他，没让他掉下去：“太远的事，不去想，先过好今天。”

赵云澜用还没恢复皮肤组织的斑驳食指戳了戳沈巍鼻尖，笑得一脸狡猾：“真不像你会说的话，一直以来，想的最多的不就是你吗？”

“哪……哪有。”沈巍板着脸松了手，赵云澜别着条腿，如愿以偿地折腾出个英俊的后摔，吓得沈巍急忙又抱了个满怀，这次没敢再放开。

病

特调处有个新案子在南郊，赵云澜扎过去三天没回城，事情解决之后的下午直接去了龙城大学。

到了沈巍办公室才发现他临时和别人换了课，赵云澜就无聊地和沈巍同事套起近乎来。晚些时候，一位女教师带来了她八岁的儿子，那孩子戴着口罩，瘦弱而安静，女教师说他最近生病没去学校，家里又没人照顾，干脆抓到办公室来盯着他练字。

赵云澜这下可找着玩伴儿了，硬是把鹌鹑样的小男孩挠得像只战斗鸡。他从沈巍桌子里掏出一副课上没收过来的军旗，和小男孩玩儿的不亦乐乎。

沈巍一进办公室正好看到赵云澜赢了一盘后高举手臂三呼万岁，不禁无奈的笑着叹了口气。

赵云澜立马回头招手：“下课啦？我都等你一下午了。”

他嘴里叼着的糖棍来回摇摆，口齿含糊，语气带着尾音，向上扬起眼睛，像是在讨什么奖赏。

沈巍脸上一热，嗓子也突然有些发痒，他瞥了眼同事，故意绕过赵云澜，垂手抚摸那个孩子的脑袋：“今天又跟妈妈来办公室啦？难受就要在家好好休息啊。”

赵云澜“啵”地一声把棒棒糖从嘴里拔出来，手背揉了揉鼻子：“哼，没有良心。”

沈巍生病了。

这是前所未有的事，他痛过，伤过，最严重时不成人形，胸膛被刺穿像个血葫芦一样几乎魂飞魄散，唯独没有生过病。

沈巍从来没有体验过流感的侵袭，甚至有种心理上的惊奇，他呼吸着高热的温度，胸口起落，摸了摸自己滚烫的额头，像是被病毒给造得小了几千岁，呆愣愣地去拉赵云澜的手放到自己头上。

“是暖的。”沈巍说，说完眼睫低垂，抿着嘴角笑。

“你说说你这个人！”赵云澜气不打一处来，顺手在他热烘烘的额头上轻轻的弹了个爆栗。

平日里赵云澜的肠胃不好，沈巍照顾他照顾惯了，突然颠倒了关系，他还有点上不来手。

“你别掀被子！都说发烧要捂出汗才能好。”赵云澜手忙脚乱把沈巍按在床上，倒了一杯热水，自己先尝了一口，烫的吐舌头，连忙放一边去。

沈巍的九死一生他经历过了，当这人面如土色时，他反而有种听天由命的平静。不像现在，烧得脸颊通红，柔软而又茫然地看着他，睫毛眨得赵云澜心里难受。

“你睡会儿吧。”赵云澜压着声音说：“睡会儿。”

“不想睡。”偏偏沈巍没有一点病患意识，因为陌生的高热又企图坐起来。

赵云澜从被子底下握住他的手，强行把人压回床上：“你再不好好躺着，我可要生气了。”

这话其实没什么威慑力，吓唬孩子都不怎么管用，但对沈巍却相当有效。他抓着赵云澜的手缩回了被子里，安静地平躺着，全身冒着晕乎乎的热量。

赵云澜抽了几下手发现抽不开，索性猫一样趴在床边，偏着头望着沈巍说：“小时候我妈哄我睡觉总唱一首曲子，听了你保证睡。”

一度游戏人间时，赵云澜靠唱小曲小调哄骗了多少男男女女。

沈巍却不吃这套，赵云澜百灵求偶一样唱了快一个小时，沈巍眼睛越来越亮，心越来越烦，又皱起了眉。最后这傻子把自己都唱睡着了，沈巍悄悄下床把人抱上来放到自己身边，亲了亲他耳朵，唇间竟然有抹淡淡的凉。

生病有点意思。沈巍捂着嘴唇搂着赵云澜想。

死

就连沈巍也不知道，赵云澜什么时候跑去黄泉救了个人回来。

是个年轻姑娘，功德厚，不该绝，只是不小心招惹了邪物。赵云澜把人从忘川里背回来的，自己却因为忘川水喝多了没了气息。

阎王殿的意思是山圣虽然牛逼，但他不打招呼就乱闯进来乱了阴阳，他们送人上去也要按规矩办事，至少得有场法事通晓天地，不然下面的工作人员也很为难。

林静立马找了一堆和尚道士到赵云澜家里布坛念了三三九天经，到第九天他觉得沈巍的脸色暗的已经要提刀杀人了，赵云澜终于吐了口污水活了过来。

人一醒大家都松了一口气，大和尚小道士跑得像风一样快，林静很贴心地从外面给锁了门，顺便为自家领导默哀。

无关人士走了，留下俩口子慢慢算账。沈巍却已经一句话都说不出，他忍了这么些天一动嘴唇就恐怕要吐血，没有一个晚上能睡得着觉，连灯都不敢关。心里打定主意无论赵云澜说什么都当放屁。

偏偏赵云澜也沉着一张脸，完全不交代认错，好像跑去黄泉作死的另有其人。

互相摆了三四天脸色，终归是沈巍受不住，端着碗粥放到床头，赵云澜抬头看了他一眼，微微叹了口气：“你不跟我生气了？”

几天前沈巍当然是生气的，但冷战一起早就变质了。此番明明是眼前这人的错，沈巍只觉得委屈，还没开口眼眶就有些泛红。

赵云澜见不得他这个样子，身子在床上转了一圈坐正了面对着他：“我在黄泉底下见到了些事儿。”

他这么一说，沈巍就更沉默了，垂着头不说一个字。

“从投入轮回到现在，除去前一千年神魂未定，我一共经历了五十三次转生，每一世都过得平安顺遂，却不知世世都有人在用命养我。”他的语气越来越冷，“沈巍，我还不了你这么多。”

沈巍连忙用手掌扶了下眼镜，又忘记手里还握着把勺子，陶瓷在镜框上碰了一声响，漂亮的脸染上许多尴尬。

沉默了两分钟，沈巍终于迟疑着开口：“都已经过去了。”

“我就知道你会这么说。”赵云澜烦躁地抓了抓头，“你还有什么瞒着我的？我不想一次次自己去找答案。”

“没有了。”沈巍把勺子放下，两手伏在膝盖上，“真的没有了，如果不是你说看见，原本我也忘记了。”

赵云澜露出鬼才信你的表情，掀起身上的被子就要下床走人，左手立马被沈巍凉凉的手指拉住：“如今我已凝魂再造，你担心的事都不会再发生。云澜，前世终会埋葬，后世更不可追，我想和你好好过完这一生。”

这类温言软语赵云澜不是第一次听他说，消气功能根本有限，没办法硬下心肠来是真的。

不料对方还得了便宜卖乖，言语不间断的继续说：“倒是你，擅自下黄泉送命，如果不是已经找回了神格，会有什么后果你知道吗……你实在是让我……”

争端到底是通过身体解决的。盛粥的碗被撞碎在地上没人去管，床被压出了沉闷的震动。

赵云澜原本就干不过沈巍，眼下不知是不是从黄泉上来还没完全恢复，一被抱住就全身发软，或推或捶都使不上力，只能贴着沈巍脖子欠兮兮地用头发蹭他。

沈巍方才从厨房出来，身上还有食物的香，赵云澜这才发觉自己有些饿了，趁着对方低头衔着两片嘴唇来回舔。

摩擦带来抚慰，赵云澜分出乱摸的手三两下扒掉了沈巍整齐的衬衫，沈巍胸口有些发凉，指节凑上去能摸到心跳得很厉害。

沈巍原本是不打算做的，他发觉赵云澜这日身体状况不太好。一离开他怀里就大喘气，薄薄地躺在床上摊开。

但赵云澜又明显是激动的，呼吸连着小腹上下起伏，皮肤凹陷处经脉跳动，一面打开大腿，一面早有准备地自渎。

沈巍尚且无法完全摒除属于鬼王的痛觉，心里那簇血红像是埋着一颗脆弱的琥珀，他尽力把它包裹完好。然而一旦赵云澜这么不干人事，破壁探出锋利的牙齿咬得他神思混乱，实在难以避免造成一场理智控制之外的交合。

完全嵌入时两人浑身发热，四肢交缠，原始的冲撞抖碎了全部有意义和无意义的话语，包括在沈巍进入前一刻赵云澜屈起膝盖瞪着他说：“行了，你快别装，了……”粗鲁的侵犯打断尾音。

沈巍花样少，一个姿势能把这脾气比眼睛大的人弄得张口结舌，颤抖求饶，一睁眼就掉泪。就在和赵云澜的深刻相拥中，他扼住他细长的腕骨，感受身下一次次紧密的挽留和容纳。赵云澜发出既痛苦又粘稠的哼声，像他将人推挤在生死边缘来回碾压。

爱喷张而热烈，让人致幻。千年轮回，万丈幽冥的记忆在激荡中间或锥心又间或抽离。如果不是赵云澜说起，沈巍真的快忘记。自己曾经面对过如此许多重逢的欣然和离别的苦楚，但也许，他就快要放下了……

他用失控的气声叫他昆仑，叫云澜，身下的人都闷哼着应他，潮湿地摸他脖子，嘴角，在他胸口抓挠，像是能掐进胸膛。

赵云澜因高潮抽搐着发抖，他从未曾抖得这么厉害，好似极冷，摸着却滚烫，喘息响得带动起风声。

“快弄死我了……”他哑着嗓子。

沈巍还没出来，继续着本能又刻意的抽动，下面是湿的，研磨着灵肉交接的水声。他的脸更红了些，伸手关掉了台灯的光源。

天遮地蔽，世界又来到了沈巍无比熟悉的黑暗中。

此刻他拥抱温暖，不再畏惧。

END


End file.
